finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dash (ability)
.]] '''Dash' , also known as Sprint, is an ability in the Final Fantasy series. When used, the party can run faster. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Sprint is learned by the Thief class, learned for 30 ABP. When equipped, the user can run twice as fast on the overhead map but not on the world map. In the iOS release Sprint will also work on the world map. Final Fantasy VI The Sprint Shoes relic double the walking speed on the overhead map. Since all versions of ''Final Fantasy VI, except the SNES original, have the feature of holding down a button to dash, they are largely redundant in the later versions. The PlayStation version allows the effects to combine, granting very fast movement. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Dash is an ability for Zack in ''Crisis Core. When the appropriate Materia is equipped, the will cause Zack to run at high speed rather than using the block command. Dash can be bought from the Happy Turtle shop for 5,000 gil. ''Final Fantasy XI The Thief's Flee ability lets them run faster. This is available to all Thieves starting at level 25 and can be used once every 5 minutes. Once activated, it will drastically increase the rate of speed a character can run. The player will increase in speed to about the same rate a chocobo can run in the game, but only for about 30 seconds. The run speed of Flee is just slightly faster than Chocobo Mazurka. Final Fantasy XIV Sprint is a basic ability for every player character to let them run faster. Using Sprint will consume all the player's current TP and the duration of the sprint effect will be depended on the player's TP (max 20 seconds). Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Vaan learns Sprint on level 7 that increases his movement speed. Filo learns Glide on level 12 that increases her entire group's movement. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Flee is a ability exclusive to Vaan's job, the Sky Pirate and it increases Vaan's mobility, allowing him to move farther and jump higher. Final Fantasy Type-0 Dash is an ability used by Queen, which allows her to quickly run up to a locked-on enemy and be in close range. Speed Up is a support ability learned by all characters and increases their movement speed both in and out of battle. Dissidia Final Fantasy Various support abilities let characters quickly move around the arena. The nature of the dash including its speed and where the character moves depends on the exact type of Dash equipped: Free Air Dash lets the character dash towards their target, while Reverse Free Air Dash moves them away from their target. Air Dash dashes towards the target at a higher speed than Free Air Dash, but can only be used during Quickmove. Reverse Air Dash dashes the character away from their target during Quickmove. The strongest and most versatile Dash ability is Omni Air Dash, which has high speed and can be used to dash in any direction. However, except when targeting EX Cores the character will only move on the horizontal plane and cannot dash up or down. The ability Multi Air Slide functions similarly to Omni Air Dash - the character can quickly dash in any direction at high speed, but only once and only after they are at the peak of their jump. Multi Air Slide+ lets the character dash twice. Tidus gains the ability Mirror Dash in his EX Mode, boosting his movement speed and deflecting minor projectiles while running. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy ''Dissidia 012 introduces the Ground Dash. In comparison to the various Air Dash abilities, Ground Dashes keep the character on the ground while moving, but they cannot Dash in the air. Omni Air Dash and Omni Ground Dash have upgraded variants with the "+" suffix, which allow the player to steer their character's direction with the analog stick while dashing. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Dash comes in three levels of power, and increases the character's speed during FMS after getting Good or better on 50 Triggers, the speed boost increasing for stronger levels of the ability. Bartz, Faris, Locke and Tidus learn all three levels of Dash at various levels. The Runner's Tome can be used to teach Dash Lv 1 to any party member. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Chocobo Racing Dash is an ability for Chocobo. Gallery Category:Support Abilities Category:Final Fantasy V Abilities Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Materia Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Abilities Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Abilities Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Abilities